Episode 9347 (8th January 2018)
Plot Kate and Sophie arrive home at dawn. Sophie tries to snog Kate but they're caught by Alya, who's on the lookout for a missing Luke. Sophie is confused when Kate rejects her even though they're both single. Phelan burns the evidence in his back yard. Carla agrees to give Sean a reference but tells him he'll need a CV. Alya discovers Luke has gone AWOL with the garage courtesy car and worries that he went to confront the Parker brothers. Sean accidentally resets Jude's laptop while making up a CV. Mary documents a day in George's life with photos. Robert realises that Kate is drunk when she drops a quiche at the bistro and sends her home. Sophie and Rosie enter just as Kate leaves. Rosie thinks she's playing hard-to-get with Sophie. Hassan and Saira Habeeb take Zeedan, Rana and Imran out for lunch to celebrate Zeedan's new business venture. DC Yates questions Kevin and Tyrone about their missing car before telling Alya and Kate that Luke has been murdered. The Habeebs put Zeedan at the head of the table and ignore Imran. Sophie thinks Kate isn't interested. Rosie tells Rana that Kate kissed Sophie. Phelan visits Billy and learns that he isn't using his wheelchair. He forces Billy to take the leap by refusing to leave until he does so. Alya shows the police the hate mail from the Parker brothers and pins Luke's murder on them. They take it as evidence. Jude discovers his laptop's memory has been wiped and all of George's baby photos are gone. Carla lands Sean in it by telling the Appletons that he was typing up a CV. Kate tells the Nazirs that Luke is dead. Rana takes a crying Kate into the office while Zeedan rushes to Alya's side. Bethany gets a text from someone called Sam but tells Craig it's from Sarah. Imran gives the police everything he has on the Parker brothers. Seb wonders if Phelan killed Luke when he hears that he was shot. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh *DC Yates - Kent Riley *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera Places *Coronation Street exterior *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Yard *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Anson Ward Notes *One of the nurses who moves Billy Mayhew is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After a night out, Sophie falls for Kate, and is gutted when she finds out about her relationship with Rana; and Sean's computer error leaves Jude and Angie devastated. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,655,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes